


Close your eyes and die

by Iloveu



Category: no one - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, tristesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveu/pseuds/Iloveu
Summary: Hayes et Xares s'aiment à en mourir, littéralement.
Relationships: Xares/Hayes





	Close your eyes and die

Les jambes troublant l'eau de la mer, l'esprit vide de pensées amers, Xares fixe un point au loin. Elle attend Hayes, son meilleur ami, pour pouvoir passer la nuit sur la plage. Sous la lune aux éclats lumineux, sur le doux sable tiède de l'été et un mal au cœur tellement intense qu'il vous limerais le cœur.  
Avec comme couverture une file toile de fortune. 

Xares est ainsi, silencieuse. Elle passe la majorité de son temps dans ces pensées, idées, pour la plus grande partie sombres. 

Elle entend des pas au loin, et espère secrètement que ce soit Hayes. Coulant un regard vers la plage, elle l'apperçoit. Vêtu de son magnifique manteau noir, et d'un bandana de même couleur. Un rictus se forme au coin de ses lèvres, et elle se dit ; 

Il est beau, comme la mort.

***

\- Tu veux venir chez tim, y'a une fête chez lui.

Elle pense à sa question, ouais pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas aller chez leur voisin pour s'amuser ?  
Danser jusqu'à l'épuisement, boire, rire et peut-être bien passer sa nuit. 

Et en fin de compte, c'est non.

\- Vas-y toi. C'est pas mon genre de gaspiller mon temps.

Elle est méchante, elle le sait, mais elle s'en fout.  
Il l'aime, c'est tout ce qu'elle voit, tout ce qu'elle ressent et tout ce qu'elle déteste aussi.

Il fixe son beau visage, recouvert d'hématomes. Et il se dit, c'est fini.

Xares n'a pas toujours été ainsi, aussi amer, le regard vide, la gorge nouée, les côtes visibles à travers son léger débardeur. Mais elle s'en fout. Elle veut être aussi grosse q'un tonneau, aussi maigre qu'un clou, mourir, vivre, ressentir l'amour et le détruire.

Il lui tend sa main et elle l'accepte sans rechigner. Après tout, il l'aime.

***

Chez tim, c'est bruyant.

Chez tim, c'est étouffant.

Chez tim, c'est une fête pour adolescents.

Un jour sans te parler, sans te voir, sans toucher délicatement ta peau. C'est lourd, c'est fort, et c'est vivifiant.  
Je t'aime mais je te déteste aussi.

\- Je te déteste Hayes. Je t'aime Hayes. murmure Xares. 

Assise au coin du jardin, elle cherche laquelle de ses deux phrases est correcte. Mais finalement, elle n'a pas besoin de réfléchir. Son choix est déja fait.

" J'aime Hayes, je déteste Hayes. " 

Voila ce qu'elle a choisi. De l'aimer à en crever et le détester à en renaître.

***

Ils marchent, ils se tiennent la main, il lui parle, elle l'écoute religieusement.

\- Hayes ? Le coupe t-elle subitement.

Ils s'arrêtent et se fixent sans lire dans les yeux de l'autre. C'est plutôt des regards absents, et en même temps présent l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oui ? Il souffle.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

\- et je te déteste.

\- oui, je le sais aussi. 

\- Ça te dérange pas ?

\- Non, je sais que tu dis ça parce que je suis le seul à te comprendre.

Elle sourit et il l'embrasse. Délicatement, du bout des lèvres.

***

Ce matin là, Hayes reste chez lui. Il ne va pas travailler, ni voir Xares qui doit l'attendre dans les rues dangereuses de Redditch, afin de la soigner et ramener chez elle. Non, il reste cloîtré chez lui. Le cœur lourd et les yeux vitreux. 

Hayes n'aime pas quand Xares se croît forte et qu'elle peut se défendre contre les clochards ivres et pervers. Qu'elle ne trace pas sa route en présence d'inconnus, au lieu de foncer tête baissée vers le danger.  
Non, il ne l'aime définitivement pas. 

Alors il attend, il l'attend. Puisque de toute façon elle viendra vers lui. 

***

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu, Ha ? 

Il range sa trousse de premiers soins et la regarde dans les yeux.  
Elle a le regard vide et les lèvres enflées, mais sa beauté subsiste. 

\- Pourquoi t'es allée là bas ? 

\- Pour récupérer un truc que j'ai oubliée, elle répond simplement.

\- Tu oubli un truc chaque mercredi à 4h dans des rues dangereuses ?  
Il sourit ironiquement.

\- Oui.

\- Je dormais, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas venu. 

\- D'accord... Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui.

Elle se lève et lui passe sa main sur le visage, se calle contre lui, approche sa bouche de son oreille et chante doucement.

\- All the lights couldn't put out the dark, runnin' through my heart.

\- lights up, and you know ho you are.

Ils s'embrassent et restent toute la journée devant une émission débile, présentée par un présentateur débile.

***

Xares est à table, avec sa famille. Elle sourit et échange avec ses cousines.

Elle aime bien les repas en famille, quand même son cousin du troisième degré vient, et qu'ils rigolez assez facilement ensemble. C'est ça qu'elle aime bien. 

Revoir les personnes une fois par an.

Sa mère est heureuse, son père aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils l'a fixent. 

Comme pour dire ;

" Ton sourire et ton rire n'est que temporaire. Dommage chérie. "

Elle le sait mais l'ignore en même temps. De toute manière, elle s'en fiche un peu de tout maintenant.

\- Maman ? 

Sa mère sursaute et se retourne vers son seul enfant.

Finalement elle est toujours souriante, même après que la maison se soit retrouvée vide. Vide de présence.

\- Je peut aller chez Hayes ? Elle demande lentement, ne voulant point briser l'espoir de sa génitrice. 

En vain.

Mag se retient de pleurer, et accepte d'un hochement de tête.  
Que peut-elle faire d'autre ?

L'enfermer pour l'empêcher de se détruire bêtement.

Non, sa fille est déjà assez endommagée pour cela.

***

Ce soir là, elle a mal au cœur, au ventre et aux muscles entiers. 

Elle ne va pas voir Hayes, sa mère s'en doutait bien, mais elle était dans l'incapacité de réagire.

Ils avaient déjà essayer l'interdiction de sortie. Xares n'était pas sortie de sa chambre même un an après que l'interdiction était tombée.

On avait dû l'hospitaliser à cause d'une anorexie. Elle ne mangeait plus, mais ne vomissait jamais le peu qu'elle avalait.

Elle détestait et déteste toujours vomir. 

Elle avait surtout honte, honte de ce corps faible, honte de son corps pâle.  
À ce moment là, personne ne pouvait l'aider. 

Si vous lui demandiez le mot qu'elle déteste le plus, ce serait " L'être vivant ".  
Elle est un être vivant, mais la manière dont l'être fonctione la répugne. S'en prendre au plus faible que soit.

Ô elle l'haïssait de tout son pauvre cœur incompris.  
C'est absurde, vraiment vraiment absurde comme logique. Puisque le poulet qu'elle mangeait pour le dîner étaitt l'exemple parfait. 

Encore une fois, elle est incomprise.

C'était le premier jour de la rentrée en CE2. Un garçon l'avait tabassée et cracher dessus, sous prétexte qu'elle lui avait marché sur le pied. 

Or, tout cela était faux.

Depuis elle s'obstine à vouloir battre quiconque plus fort qu'elle. 

Elle se dit " je peux les vaincre, c'est parce qu'ils sont plus fort que je ne peux pas."

Sa mère lui a proposée des cours d'arts martiaux, mais non. 

Xares répond toujours, eux ne l'on pas fait pour m'agresser, alors pourquoi moi ?

Une fois, elle s'est retrouvée au urgences pour fracture du tibia et des poignets. Et une tentative de viol ratée par ces agresseurs. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu fermer sa bouche contre une bande de pervers.

À sa sortie Hayes la giflée. Pas pour son imprudence mais pour lui avoir flanquée une de ces trouilles.

Son heure approche et ils le savent tous les deux.

****

\- Allô ?

\- Hayes....tu peux venir chez moi ?

\- À cette heure ?

\- Oui.

\- ok... j'arrive attends moi.

Ils soupirent en même temps, l'un dit : j'ai sommeil.  
Et l'autre : qu'il est con, je peux pas bouger je suis déjà chez moi.

ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir d'Halloween, par le biais d'un ami en commun qu'ils avaient....fin....ami serait un grand mot mais passons. 

Cette soirée là où Hayes avait fini par se bourrer la gueule et s'était mit à pleurer sur le trottoir, retirant l'accumulation de tristesse et de désespoir qui le rendait lourd.  
Il haïssait tellement la vie à cette époque là, et il n'avait que seize ans.

Boire ainsi à cette âge n'était définitivement pas normal. 

Elle, elle était en manque, ses yeux injectés de sang son corps tremblant en témoignait, et ils s'étaient mis à faire de la poudre leur meilleure amie.

Ce soir là, ils avaient juste sombrés plus profondément qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

•

Des fois Xares ressentait un mal, ou plutôt un manque, juste dans sa poitrine, c'était tellement douloureux qu'elle se mettait à enlacer quiconque étant à côté d'elle trop fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus que sa propre respiration coupée.

D'autres fois, elle mangeait, trop, dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre cet affreux creux qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Hayes n'avais jamais aimé ça. Mais peut importe.

Quand elle croisait une personne démente, elle baissait directement les yeux. Non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas leur venir en aide, ou qu'elle éprouvait l'inévitable envie de les ignorer, mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait juste l'horrible sensation de voir à quel point la vie n'était point plaisante. 

" Est ce qu'une mère, le jour de la naissance de son enfant, croyait que son bébé allait finir ainsi ? Dépourvu de sa conscience et assisté ?  
Non, évidemment. 

Lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer juste parce qu'elle en avait irrésistiblement envie, et non car un évènement l'avait rendu ainsi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était normale.  
En un an, elle est passée de cinquante quatre kilos à soixante dix-sept kilos, puis de soixante dix-sept à quarante neuf. 

C'était pas normal.  
Ou du moins, elle ne l'était pas.

•

Les deux longeait le long de la plage sans se décoller. Ils avaient horriblement froid et se sentaient affreusement seule aussi. 

Hayes avait eu la vie la difficile, avoir un père qui change de partenaire comme il respire, une mère condamné pour trafic de stupéfiants et des grands parents de merdes pour qui les apparences étaient importante.  
En soit, ce n'était pas le pire. Lui était comme dirait sa mère, né déprimé.  
Tout comme Xares d'ailleurs, mais elle n'avait jamais reçue cette remarque. 

La douleur le rongeait énormément.

D'autres s'en sortaient en reniant toute forme de douleur ou de problème mais lui non. Lui, il passait son temps à pleurer ou se saouler à en avoir l'esprit embrouillé. 

\- Alors mes beautés, on est torché ?  
\- Euh...non...oui... Peut-être ? Avait rigolé Hayes.  
Xares était juste.... inconsciente, n'étant réduite qu'à une simple poupée de chiffon. 

Les deux hommes dont les barbes étaient grises, témoignant de leurs âges, ont saisi d'une poignée de fer les deux pauvre jeunes perdus qu'ils étaient. les entraînant dans les très fond d'une salle ruelle. 

Hayes se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais sa lucidité et sa force avait diminuées par la forte consommation de poudre de bonnes fées qui circulait dans ses veines. Xares quand à elle, pleurait toutes ses larmes et ne faisait que clôre ses paupières et prier pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un foutu cauchemar de merde.

\- lâches moi ! Ses joues étaient ravagées par des torrents de perles d'eaux salées. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez nous...on est déjà assez au fond du gouffre......

Ils en tremblaient encore, hantés par le dur souvenir d'avoir été souillé, humilié et détruit. 

Depuis Hayes et Xares avaient perdus goût à la vie. Cette vie les avait tout pris. Lui préfère devenir une loque, tandis qu'elle allait droit dans le danger pour se prouver que oui, elle n'était pas traumatisée depuis lors.  
Oui elle pouvait se laisser toucher sans trembler comme une feuille, sans faire une crise d'angoisse, sans éclater en sanglots et se rappeller, que non. Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Qu'elle était faible.

Hayes en avait marre d'être le fardeau de tout ses proches, marre d'être un être alcoolique, marre de ne plus pouvoir contrôler sa vie. Marre de ne point pouvoir vivre normalement. 

Mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient que regretter. Regretter d'avoir été des enfants qui ont grandi trop vite sans leurs consentement.

Regretter le fait qu'ils ont du tuer deux personnes. Deux horribles personnes.

Pour l'instant, ils voulaient profiter pleinement de ce calme apaisant.

•

\- Xares je veux partir, murmure le jeune homme.

\- comme tu le voudras.

\- je...je voulais que tu m'accompagne....fin si tu veux ? Son hésitation témoignait de sa crainte.  
Crainte qu'elle ne refuse sa seule chance de pouvoir avoir un nouveau départ. Revenir à zéro. 

Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas partir. Non, cette terre l'avait vu grandir et souffrir, partir voulait dire... Vraiment partir et ne plus revenir. Un frisson la rendit perclus.

\- D'accord, pis ce sera pas pire que d'être ici. 

Hayes quitta à 5h sa maison sans que ses parents le saches, sans aucun état d'âme, mais une folle sensation de soulagement l'enlaçait. Xares ne pouvait faire pareille. Elle, ses parents en survivrait pas. Et c'est pour cela qu'une fois dehors, ils étaient là. Les joues rosies et les yeux bouffis de laisser leur bébé quitter le nid familiale. Après un long moment de pleure, la jeune fille quitta leurs étreinte pour retrouver Hayes qui l'attendait. 

Ils prirent la gare, main dans la main, tempes collées. Et un fin sourire sur les lèvres. 

\- Ferme les yeux, et on mourra pour renaître ensemble.

Deux jeunes, Deux jeunes ayant perdus l'étincelle de bonheur dans leurs yeux, toute envie de vivre. Mais néanmoins, ils tentaient, ils tentaient par on ne sait qu'elle moyen, de survivre. Survivre et peut-être une fois loin de tout, ils le pourront.

**Author's Note:**

> Avant tout, merci.  
> Merci d'avoir lu cette OS et je vous dis à bientôt pour d'autres, beaucoup plus joyeux 🖤


End file.
